


Lab Partners

by notmydayjob



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3917275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmydayjob/pseuds/notmydayjob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy swore the teacher must hate her or something to always, always pair her up with the worst student in Brooklyn High.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> From a popular AU prompt online.  
> I posted this , with only minor changes, on my tumblr as well at wrinkledgatesofgoldintime  
> These two are going to be the death of me.

"Amy. Amy look. Aaaaammeeeeee!!“ 

Jake Peralta, first class obnoxious idiot, was trying to get the attention of his lab partner, who was furiously trying do their chemistry work. Amy swore the teacher must hate her or something to always, always pair her up with the worst student in Brooklyn High.

Ok, maybe he wasn't the worst student. Not as bad as those Iannucci kids anyway. But how was she expected to make valedictorian when her lab partner was an immature goofball.

"Amy!" 

His attempt at whispering was getting louder so she finally gave in and looked over at him.

"What?” She hissed. 

He had an empty test tube shoved up each of his nostrils.

"Is there something on my face?“ 

He looked absolutely ridiculous and she almost cracked a smile before she caught herself. 

"That is unsanitary, dangerous, and stupid." 

Jake’s eyes lit up. "That would be a great title for your……" 

Then their teacher walked by. 

Hunching over to appear busy Jake pulled the tubes from his nose. 

After looking over Amy’s notes the teacher hummed in approval and continued on. Amy could not help the satisfaction beaming from her face.

"Teacher’s pet!” Jake coughed innocently.

Amy huffed at the familiar jab. “Look I know you don’t care about your future or anything other than acting like a child, but some of us actually want to be good at something." 

"I’ll have you know I am great at many a things, including but not limited too……" 

He proceeded to list bizarre, and random things he claimed to be an expert at until class was finished. A few times Amy did crack a smile. Once, she even snorted, alerting the teacher’s attention to check if she was choking or not.

After class, while she hurried to gather her things and make it to her next study period, Jake ran to catch her at her locker. 

"Hey so, do you want to come to the party I'm throwing this weekend?”

Amy could have sworn he looked a little nervous. She was just shocked she was getting invited. To Jake Peralta’s party.

The last and final time she had been invited by someone from school to a party was the 2nd grade. She had brought her hall monitor sash and tried to regulate the moon bounce occupants. 

"Are you joking?“ 

She couldn't help being a bit defensive, thinking this was some sort of scheme to humiliate her. Carrie style or something.

"I mean, only of you want to. It’s probably gonna be lame or whatever. " 

"You really are asking me to go to your party? You want me there?" 

Jake gave her a weird look like she was being absolutely ridiculous.

"Of course! Why not? As long as you don’t bring your badge "hall monitor. ”

Amy punched him in the shoulder on default. 

"Ouch! Okay, kidding. But really,“ Then he got down on one knee in the hall. "Amy Santiago, will you come to my party this weekend and make me the happiest senior in high school?" 

Amy rolled her eyes but still smiled at his dramatic show. 

"Yes, I will go to your lame party, Peralta. Thanks for the invite. Now I’m gonna be late for studying.”

"Hah! Later dork!“ He called after her from the school floor.


	2. Chapter 2

The music was blaring so loudly Amy could hear it before she climbed out of her brother’s car. Javier was laughing about "little Amy's first big party" as he pulled off. She walked determinedly up the front steps and was about to knock when the door was flung open by a group of partygoers. Red solo cups in hand, they shoved past her.

She hadn't lied to her mother when she'd said she was going to a friend’s house. She had just left out the part where what appeared to be half the school was getting completely wasted.

Being in new territory, Amy searched out any familiar face in the crowd. She spotted Gina in the living room dancing away in the center of the crowd. Jake's friend, she thought his name was Charles, was, oddly enough, making appetizers for the group in the kitchen. Finally, Amy saw Rosa standing menacingly at the back of the room.

She and Rosa had been friends since the sixth grade. Ten year old Amy was used to being bullied, especially since she was a year younger than the rest of the class, having skipped the fourth grade and all. She had had plenty of practice holding her own with her brothers. But when Amy’s back-pack had been yanked from her and its contents tossed into the floor by a group of no-good seventh graders, hands fisted at her hips, telling them how they should be ashamed of themselves seemed to no avail. She threatened them that if they didn't stop she would show the principal her twelve page plan for healthier lunch menus and suddenly they all froze. She turned to find Rosa, whom she thought was the scariest person in school, standing right behind her. Arms crossed in front of her she was giving them a look that could make even the principal squirm. She helped Amy pick up her things and the rest was history. That's also how she first met Jake. He and Rosa played baseball together on the little league team and were sort of friends. It was hard to tell.

Amy leaned against the wall trying to look as cool as Rosa did, while also trying to indiscreetly look for Jake. He had invited her after all. It would be rude not to thank your host, right?

"He's in the bathroom." Rosa's deep voice barely carried over the pounding bass coming from the ridiculously huge speakers. Amy tried to look confused but only managed to blush and stutter.

"W....who is?"

"Peralta, moron. The one you haven't stopped talking about all week."

She was pretty sure she had only mentioned his name casually; she counted on her fingers….four times.

"Well, I _wasn't_ looking for Jake.”

Amy could practically hear Rosa’s smirk. "Sure."

"Ok, fine.” She straightened up off of the wall and tucked her hair behind her ears. “I was just going to thank him for inviting me, that's all."

"Well, here he comes. Now’s your big chance."

Amy turned to see Jake emerging from the bathroom wearing a snorkel.

"Alright, whoever thought it was funny to not flush the toilet after taking a huge dump, very hilarious, but super gross. Now, who wants to see me do a keg stand?"

Before anyone could answer Gina spoke up. "As spectacular as that would be JP, I think you should know that the cops are here."

The whole room went into a panicked uproar as teenagers fled through open windows and doors. Amy was about to bolt along with the rest when Rosa grabbed her arm and pulled her into the hallway.

"What are you doing? I _cannot_ get arrested! It’s not included in my five year plan, anywhere!"

"Chill out, Santiago. Just wait. Jake has a plan."

The front door was flung open and in walked two police officers. At least, they were in uniform. Amy noticed they both looked extremely young and their badges were a very poor imitation.

"I've had a few noise complaints from some neighbors.” The first one said rather loudly. “Has anyone underage been drinking tonight?"

Charles popped his head out from the front window. "All clear, guys. Nice work, as always. I see you took my suggestion for the fake mustaches. Excellent!"

"What is going on here?" Amy looked first at Jake then to the "policemen".

“It’s a fake out. Keeps the party from getting out of hand.” Jake said proudly. He walked over to the officers and threw an arm around each of them but they shrugged him off.

“Jake’s mom would go absolutely bananas if there were a real rager going on.”

“Yes, she would, Charles!” Jake pulled off the snorkel and tossed it to him. “This way, I get to throw a kick-ass party, obviously only the best parties get busted, and keep my nose clean with mom. The perfect plan.”

He held up both hands for a high-five. “Ok, gonna leave me hanging? Cool. Cool,cool,cool.”

“Hey, Peralta.” Rosa called out.

“Yup?”

“Your bathroom is flooding.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't planned. But what the hay!


End file.
